What Can I do for Someone
by thornberriess
Summary: Karena setidaknya, ada yang bisa ia lakukan— demi seseorang. implied!ConanXAi [Haibara-centric] #50


Haibara selalu berpikir bahwa alasan dirinya bertahan di sini adalah tak lebih dari sekadar 'hanya untuk menebus rasa bersalah' pada semua orang yang telah menjadi korban. Ya, korban dari _the incompleted detective_ yang dibuat oleh Atsushi dan Elena dan disempurnakan olehnya. Jika saja ia lebih cepat menemukan pesan yang Elena sampaikan lewat rekaman yang disimpan oleh Akemi, Haibara tak perlu semenyesal ini. Karena otak cerdasnya tahu, Apotoxin generasi pertama yang hanya memiliki efektifitas 52% tidak akan menghancurkan hidup orang-orang yang namanya ada dalam daftar yang pernah ia pegang dan tandatangani.

.:.

.

Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho

 **What Can I do for Someone**

 **by affreeze**

—karena setidaknya, ada yang bisa ia lakukan, demi seseorang

{fiksi persembahan untuk Haibara Ai; alternate reality}

.

.:.

Seperti biasa, gadis kecil itu melakukan rutinitasnya, setiap hari sepulang sekolah hingga kantuk menyapa. Haibara akan menyalakan komputer di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Profesor Agasa yang disiapkan khusus untuk melakukan penelitian formula Anti Apotoxin 4869. Diawali dengan mengetikkan kode 'Shelling Ford' yang merupakan prototipe dari Holmes di data file peninggalan The Mad Scientist, Haibara akan merangkai kembali rumus-rumus yang ia ingat dengan tangan kanannya dan secangkir kopi panas di tangan kirinya. Jika sudah lelah dan kopi hampir habis, Haibara akan membuatnya lagi, terus seperti itu hingga kopi tak lagi dapat menahan keinginannya untuk beristirahat di tempat tidur.

Berlebihan memang, meski itu untuk seseorang yang sudah berumur delapan belas. Tapi Haibara akan marah bila pekerjaannya diganggu, terutama oleh seseorang yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Haibara akan berteriak kencang dan mengancam Profesor Agasa dengan tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk makan roti dan daging; cukup salad setiap hari. Dan hal itu sukses untuk membuat Profesor Agasa bergidik ngeri. Kemudian, Profesor Agasa akan membiarkan Haibara bersama komputernya lagi, sendirian.

Ya, sendirian. Haibara selalu (merasa) sendirian. Tapi, bersama Conan adalah sebuah pengecualian.

.oOo.

Suatu hari, Haibara duduk di kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Mata hijaunya yang biasa terlihat bersinar meski ia sering menguap karena kantuk, terlihat redup. Hanya suara detak jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok dekat tempatnya saat itu, dan suara pelan langkah kaki perawat yang akan bersiap untuk melakukan pemeriksaan dini harilah yang terdengar dalam telinga kecil Haibara.

Hari sudah berganti sebanyak dua kali selama ia menghentikan rutinitasnya di depan layar komputer. Haibara menatap pintu sebuah ruangan di tempat itu tanpa ekspresi, tubuhnya terlalu lemas bahkan untuk melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada pria tua berambut putih yang masih terjaga sama seperti dirinya. Sesekali ia melirik pada gadis berambut panjang yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Wajar saja, sebab orang yang penting bagi gadis itu tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa bersama sekumpulan obat-obat anestesi dan alat-alat bedah yang jumlahnya hampir sebanyak koleksi keripik kentang milik Genta.

Ini semua salahnya, itu yang Haibara pikir. Tidak, bukan yang ia pikir. Tapi yang ia yakini.

Jika saja Kudou Shinichi tidak menjadi salah satu korban dari obat percobaan itu, pasti ia bisa mempertahankan diri lebih baik dari ini. Haibara tahu, meskipun dengan tubuh kecilnya, pekerjaan Shinichi—yang sekarang Conan— sudah ditunjang dengan alat-alat aneh ciptaan Profesor Agasa, Conan tidaklah sekuat dalam wujud asli.

Gadis kecil itu menarik kakinya yang tergantung antara batas kursi dan lantai, ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut; tak ingin mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh seseorang berbaju hijau yang ia lihat, keluar dari ruangan.

"... Kudou-kun," bisiknya lirih.

Perlahan, memorinya mengingat saat di mana dirinya, Conan, Profesor, dan Mitsuhiko beserta yang lainnya, melakukan sebuah perjalanan menyenangkan dengan niat wisata dan perburuan harta berharga. Namun hal itu malah berakhir dengan sebuah tragedi berdarah yang menjadikan Conan adalah korbannya. Haibara bisa mengingat bahwa beberapa jam sebelumnya, ia berbagi kursi di jok depan bersama Conan, bercerita bersama Conan, tertawa bersama Conan, dan lagi-lagi hampir bertengkar dengan Conan. Bersama Conan memang selalu membuat harinya tidak membosankan.

Tapi, sesaat setelah ia berbagi tugas dengan Conan, semuanya berubah. Haibara selalu memilih pekerjaan yang lebih mudah. Ia lebih memilih mencari kayu bakar yang memang berserakan di sekitar tempat mereka berkemah dibanding harus mencari lauk makan malam, seperti ikan contohnya, yang mengharuskan ia mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Dan akhirnya, Conan selalu mengalah. Jika saja Haibara tahu apa yang akan terjadi, gadis itu akan lebih memilih bertukar posisi meski mengharuskannya berurusan dengan hal-hal yang ia benci. Haibara tidak peduli.

Jika saja ia tahu, Haibara ingin menggantikan posisi Conan untuk menjaga anak-anak itu melakukan penjelajahan bahkan menemui perampok berlian yang menyembunyikan harta rampasan di dalam gua. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa Conan akan ditemukan dengan perut bersimbah darah, Haibara akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menghindarkan Conan dari bahaya.

Ketika dokter yang datang bersama Inspektur Megure mengatakan bahwa peluru dari senjata api milik perampok itu menembus dan mengakibatkan perdarahan pada rongga perut Conan, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa diam, sedangkan Ayumi dan lainnya menangis. Dan lagi-lagi, saat Ran berlari ke dalam ruangan dan berteriak "Ambil darahku, Dokter! Golongan darah kami sama." Haibara hanya bisa diam. Haibara tidak pernah pandai untuk berekspresi.

Lalu, apa yang bisa Haibara lakukan? Menyampaikan perasaan lewat tetes air mata saja ia tidak bisa. Seketika, Haibara merasa tidak berguna, sangat. Conan selalu melindunginya dari semua masalah, apalagi jika itu terkait dengan organisasi. Dan di sisi lain, Haibara sadar, bahwa dirinya adalah pemicu masalah-masalah tersebut.

"Maaf ... keadaannya buruk," serapat apapun dekapan pada lututnya, sekecil apapun celah yang dibuatnya, suara samar-samar itu tetap terdengar di telinga Haibara. Matanya mengerjap. Haibara telah berada di luar batas.

Refleks, ia segera menurunkan kaki, berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Berlari, berlari ke manapun Haibara tidak peduli, yang penting ia tidak tahu keadaan Conan yang memburuk lagi. Lari dari kenyataan, ya, Haibara pengecut. Hei, secerdas apapun dia, setegar apapun dia, Haibara hanyalah gadis biasa yang sudah banyak mengalami kehilangan. Apa sekarang ia harus merasakannya lagi?

Kaki kecil itu berhenti di halaman rumah sakit yang dingin dan gelap. Kaki yang menopang tubuh kecil itu terasa seperti kehilangan kekuatan untuk menyangga. Haibara terjatuh. Bola mata yang bersinar itu berkaca-kaca, kemudian mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ini salahku! ini salahku!" Haibara berteriak sambil menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke rumput-rumput. Haibara tidak peduli jika di sudut tembok sana, seseorang tengah mengamati, melihat seluruh kelemahannya. Haibara tidak lagi peduli, karena ia tahu, bahwa di sini, di tempat ini, semua orang punya kesedihan masing-masing yang lebih perlu dipedulikan dibanding harus memperhatikan kesedihan orang lain.

Jika saja Conan tetap dalam tubuh Shinichi, Conan pasti akan bisa mempertahankan diri. Ia bisa berlari dengan langkah yang lebar, ia bisa melompat, ia bisa menendang dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat. Ini semua salah Haibara dan obat bodohnya. Ini semua salahnya. Gadis kecil itu terus merengek di bawah suasana dingin gelap yang siap menyambut fajar. Kedua tangannya terus ia kepalkan. Dan jerit tangisnya yang memilukan, membelah langit kota Beika.

.oOo.

Satu minggu kemudian, Haibara kembali dalam rutinitasnya. Conan memang belum tersadar, tapi keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Gadis kecil itu bukannya tidak peduli karena meninggalkan Conan di rumah sakit dan hanya memberi setangkai bunga. Justru ia sangat peduli. Karena Haibara ingin, ketika Conan benar-benar sembuh nanti, ia dapat memberikannya hadiah yang sangat spesial. Hadiah yang hanya bisa Conan terima darinya, sebagai tanda persahabatan dan permohonan maaf karena sering melibatkannya dalam kesulitan.

Sebutir Anti Apotoxin 4869. Keren, kan?

Sekarang Haibara bisa sedikit tersenyum, meski hatinya terasa sakit. Sebab, jika Conan kembali ke tubuh aslinya, Conan pasti akan meninggalkan Haibara. Haibara tahu konsekuensinya, tapi ia senang. Karena setidaknya, ada yang bisa ia lakukan—

—demi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

 _Hei, apa menjadi dewasa itu enak? Apa kamu bisa melakukan pernyataan cinta tanpa takut ditolak? Apa kamu punya banyak teman? Apa kamu mendapatkan partner yang jauh lebih baik dari seorang Haibara Ai?_

 _... Kuharap iya._

 _Tak ada yang memaksamu untuk bungkam ketika ditanya soal identitas, bukan? Kamu memainkan permainan misteri konyol itu dengan gembira, bukan? Aku tahu itu. Karena kamu memang selalu seperti itu._

Kini, genap 10 tahun setelah pertikaian dengan organisasi, dan genap 10 tahun kembalinya Conan ke tubuh asli. Tapi tidak dengan Haibara yang memilih untuk tetap bertahan dalam tubuh kecil, menerima, dan mengulang siklus pendewasaan untuk keduakalinya.

Meskipun sekarang mereka berbeda, bagi Haibara, bayang si anak berkacamata itu tak pernah hilang. Surat elektronik yang dulu selalu dikirimkan dan ingin Haibara lupakan, lalu semua memori yang ingin Haibara hanguskan dalam abu, semuanya justru semakin bersinar terang. Seperti bola mata biru besar yang memaksa Haibara melangkah ke atas panggung misteri—yang dengan yakinnya berkata "kita pasti bisa melakukannya, Haibara!"

Kini Haibara sudah berhenti mengukir rahasia yang biasa ia simpan untuk diceritakan pada dunia. Haibara yang berbohong akan perasaan, perlahan telah menuntun dirinya dalam kejujuran. Kejujuran akan kecintaannya pada diri sendiri dan orang-orang yang selalu ada saat dirinya kecil hingga beranjak dewasa. Dan sekarang, ia yakin saat rasa penasaran kedua orangtua dan kakaknya memaksa untuk mengintip dari balik tirai dimensi ketiga, mereka selalu mendapati Shiho kecil yang telah mengubah namanya, tengah bercerita tanpa rahasia lewat gerak jemari yang menghasilkan melodi.

Angin dingin yang terasa di ujung-ujung jari gadis itu mulai berganti dengan kehangatan. Ini adalah waktu yang sama ketika ia bertemu dan berpisah dengan dengan partner terbaiknya. Musim semi akan segera berganti dengan musim di mana para detektif cilik selalu ingin menyulut kembang api. Kenangan itu kembali mengusik ingatan Haibara, ia ingin cepat-cepat merebut gelap dan memejamkan mata untuk kembali melihat rupa seseorang yang telah membantu merajut kebahagiaannya.

Haibara sudah enggan menuliskan kata-kata. Yang bisa ia rangkaikan hanyalah huruf-huruf tanpa suara. Ia tak pandai berucap, dan semua orang tahu itu. Haibara seperti sihir yang selalu menjadikan orang-orang di sekitarnya berharga seperti puisi tanpa perantara. Haibara yang kini kembali berumur 18 tahun, tersenyum anggun di bawah beludru malam yang mulai terbit. Kini, ketika ia bercermin, Haibara selalu mendapati dirinya tengah berada dalam lingkup kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan dengan untaian kalimatnya.

.oOo.

"Haibara-san, setelah lulus dari sini, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?" Mitsuhiko bertanya. Dan dua anak lainnya, yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja penuh rasa ingin tahu dalam balutan seragam SMA, menunggu jawab dari gadis cantik yang sedari kecil menjaga mereka seperti seorang kakak.

Dan Haibara yang selalu takut untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan seputar masa depan, kini bisa dengan lantang menjawabnya. Tanpa beban. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa menimbang. Tanpa ketakutan. Tanpa kebingungan. Tanpa tuntutan. Bahkan seringkali—tanpa memikirkan kegagalan.

Haibara menjawab, "... aku ingin meneruskan tugas Ayah dan Ibu, menjadi seorang peneliti."

Sebuah impian yang luar biasa, bukan? Haibara tak lagi menyesal dengan kemampuannya. Karena ia telah membuktikan bahwa apa yang ia lakukan; dapat berperan besar dalam mewujudkan kebahagiaan seseorang. Haibara tak pernah lagi membiarkan bisikan lain mempengaruhi tujuannya. Haibara selalu bicara dengan lantang, kuat, berani mengutarakan mimpi pada dunia. Haibara selalu berpikir; jika gagal, masih ada kesempatan untuk bangkit ribuan kali.

"Ah, selain itu aku juga punya keinginan lain ..."

Haibara tersenyum, gestur tangannya seolah berkata pada Mitsuhiko, Genta, dan Ayumi untuk mendekat. Dan mereka pun duduk berdampingan. Gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, pelan, membiarkan angin menenggelamkan suaranya dan mengakhirinya dengan kikikan kecil.

"Ehhhhhhh ... Haibara-san mau kuliah di London?"

"—Pffttt ..."

Dan hari itu, suara tawa penuh kebahagiaan dari murid-murid berseragam biru yang melakukan perbincangan seputar masa depan, terdengar bergema di langit kota Beika.

 _Sampai jumpa 10 tahun lagi, Kudou-kun ..._

 _... ketika aku kembali ke tempat ini dan membawa keluargaku, akan kusampaikan berapa banyak mimpi yang telah kuraih berkat semangat hidup yang telah kauberikan ke padaku._

 **-fin.**


End file.
